Flowers on the Wind
by Vella
Summary: Just a little bit about Remus Lupin. He's in love with Lily, but James got there first. Remus is remembering the leaving party as he travels through a graveyard. PG because of all the death. One-shot fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc etc.

FLASHBACK  
  
It was the Leaving Party for the 7th years. All the Marauders, even Peter, had come. Remus watched from his seat at the bar as Lily and James danced. He had been doing so for the last three hours. He had never told James how he felt, what happened to him each time he looked at Lily. He knew he was in love with her, but she only had eyes for James. And yet...and yet, she'd been so kind, so understanding, so compassionate when he'd told her. She'd given him hope, something he'd never dreamed of.  
  
He was still watching them two hours later, when Sirius came to drag him off to bed. After several futile attempts, Sirius abandoned him, hauling Peter away instead. Remus didn't care. Nothing mattered, not any more. He'd lost all meaning the night James had first told them.  
  
FLASHBACK (inside a flashback)  
  
James climbed through the portrait, grinning like a maniac. "Hey guys! Guess what?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"I asked her out! Lily! And she said yes!"  
  
The three of them stared at him in shock. Lily Evans? How could it happen?  
  
Sirius and Remus quickly recovered their senses. Then Sirius spoke. "That's amazing, Prongs! That's great for you, isn't it Moony?" He turned to Remus.  
  
Remus looked distracted. "What? Yeah, it's great for you, James." He looked around dazedly. "I think I'll go to bed." He dragged himself up the staircase to the dormitories.  
  
The other three decided to have a party. It went on until three o'clock in the morning, when Professor McGonagall came in to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus Lupin lay on his bed, sobbing into his pillow for four hours...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK (inside a flashback)  
  
Lily and James were still dancing. Their arms were locked tight around each other now, and they were gazing deep into the other's eyes. Inside himself, Remus wept. Outside, he drained his glass of Vodka, and put it down, signalling for another.  
  
Another hour passed before Lily and James went to bed. After they had gone, Remus slid onto his knees and let the tears pour out. He was nothing but pure misery.  
  
Only one person witnessed this. A pretty seventh year who had not danced one dance that night. Poppy Pomfrey had been serving drinks throughout the evening, and had only just finished clearing up. She changed from her waitressing outfit into her ballgown, then stepped out from behind the bar.  
  
"Remus?" she asked timidly. Remus looked up. "I think you'd better get up." She held out her hand and pulled him onto his feet. He staggered, but then steadied himself by catching hold of her. She blushed a little.  
  
"Sorry Poppy," he muttered, taking one arm from around her waist.  
  
"It's OK, Remus," she whispered, taking his hand in hers.  
  
Somewhere a violin began to play, a slow song, a song mourning for every death that had ever occurred, every death that was yet to come. It sounded as though every grief from Remus, every misery, had flowed out into the song.  
  
A flute took up an accompaniment, which, although still following the sadness of the violin, also had in it a note of pity, and of longing. And slowly, ever so slowly, the couple, all alone, began to dance.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
They had talked that night. Each had had a dream that could not become reality. Each was in love with someone who would never have noticed them. They had promised never to tell anyone about it, and then they had gone to bed. Everyone left that next morning.  
  
Five years later, two weddings were announced. One, the wedding of Lily and James, made Remus weep again. The other, however, made him smile. Poppy had got her wish. The invitation read:  
  
_To Mr Remus J. Lupin  
  
We are pleased to announce that, as of six weeks,  
we will officially become man and wife.  
We would be honoured if you  
would join us for the ceremony.  
  
From your ecstatic friends,  
Miss Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Severus Snape.  
_  
And, at the bottom, a handwritten note:  
  
_ Oh, Remus, isn't it wonderful!  
  
I just can't believe it!  
I'm just so happy.  
One day, I know you will be  
as happy as I am.  
Lots of love,  
Poppy.  
_  
He wrote back immediately, saying that he'd love to come.  
  
Remus didn't go to the Potters' wedding. It was on a full moon.  
  
That had been a long time ago. Severus Snape was now dead, killed during the battle between Harry and Voldemort. Poppy Snape had reverted to her maiden name, since most of those who knew her as married were dead anyway.  
  
Remus wandered amongst the gravestones, following the trail he knew so well. To a stranger, it may have looked as though he was reading random graves, like a historian. But he knew where he was headed. He stopped to read another grave:  
  
_ Ronald Weasley  
A man never to be forgotten.  
Hermione Granger_

And another:  
  
_ Ginerva Potter  
beloved wife of Harry Potter.  
Ginny, I'll always love you.  
Just wish I could be by your side.  
Harry Potter  
_  
Next to it stood a later grave:  
  
_ Harry Potter  
He's where he belongs,  
by Ginny's side.  
We all miss you,  
Hermione._

One that looked as though it had always been there:  
  
_Tom Riddle  
Died long before his time.  
Sorry we had to see this through.  
Albus Dumbledore._

The latest one of all:  
  
_Albus Dumbledore  
One great man is gone,  
But there are many more.  
Just can't replace this one.  
Minerva McGonagall  
_  
Remus knew the last one by heart. It read:  
  
_ Severus Snape  
Loved in secret,  
Loved in hope.  
Made a dream come true.  
Poppy  
_  
He'd added something to it, though. Another sorrow:

_Glad you came along.  
Thankyou, my friend.  
Moony  
_  
It was good that he didn't approach it. There was someone already standing there.  
  
"Hello Poppy."  
  
Poppy started and looked around. "Oh, hello Remus," she said, relaxing. She got up from where she had been kneeling by the grave. "Are you visiting her again?"  
  
Remus didn't need to ask who she meant. "Yes. I put fresh flowers out everyday."  
  
Poppy nodded. "Shall we go?" And she linked her arm in his.  
  
END...  
  
Cutting from a local paper, sent to Miss P. Pomfrey:  
_Remus Lupin and Poppy Pomfrey  
are pleased to announce their  
wedding, which will take place  
next week after the full moon.  
  
Dear Poppy,  
I know it's not the same,  
but we can be happy. I do  
love you, as you do me. We  
just know the difference.  
Remus _

A/N: Please review! It's just a one-shot, but it's still a story!


End file.
